


Ravage

by ncalkins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Porn, tenticles, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncalkins/pseuds/ncalkins
Summary: Lance got Keith a present.





	Ravage

"Lance? What is that?"  


"Oh, this?" Lance grinned holding up the flat silver disk. "Nothing."  


Keith raised an eyebrow staring at Lance. "Nothing, huh?"  


"Well..." Lance blushed looking to the side. "I guess it is something."  


"What is it?" Keith crossed his arms.  


"It's a sex toy," Lance explained. "Remember how you told me one of your fantasies?"  


"Yeah," Keith eyed Lance, weary. He had a lot of fantasies, not all of them he wanted to come true.  


"Well," Lance blushed. "This disk is...it, uh," he cleared his throat. Rubbing the sides of the disk, two slender face attachments popped off. "You use these to control them."  


"Them?" Keith took one of the attachments. He traced its smooth curves.  


Lance took a deep breath. "It's tentacles."  


Keith jolted. "What?"  


He stared at Lance with wide eyes, his heart beating fast as if he was about to go into battle.  


Lance swallowed. His own heartbeat quickening at the arousal within Keith's voice and eyes.  


"Well, you said you were aroused by the thought..." he played with his own headpiece. "You even wrote that fanfic..."  


"You read that?" Heat jolted through Keith. Those fanfics held his deepest fantasies, light, and dark. To know Lance read them and still wanted him...  


"Of course." Lance smiled. "I mean, I'm pretty open, up for anything, but you're a closed book. You seem more comfortable with writing, so I...I follow you." He laughed a bit rubbing his nose. "I've gotten off more than once to your writing."  


Keith swallowed. "Oh...yeah?"  


"Yeah." Lance looked Keith up and down, a slow burn traveling through his body. "You write a lot about tentacle porn."  


Keith's breath shuttered on its way out. "Yeah." His privates pulsed, warmth sizzling in his stomach.  


"You want to know my favorite one?" Lance whispered stepping closer. Their chest touching. The light brush was enough to send electricity through Lance's body.  


"Which one?" Keith whispered staring into Lance's eyes. His licked his lips.  


"The one where I'm in it." Lance laughed as Keith rolled his eyes.  


"Egotistical." Keith laughed, his face red.  


"I'm not the one who wrote a self-insert," Lance teased. He wrapped his arms around Keith. His fingers wrapped themselves up in Keith's hair. "Do you get off on writing this stuff? Do you touch yourself? The keyboard isn't any stickier than normal..."  


"No!" Keith squeaked. His chest felt tight as if he had a binder on again. He laid his hands on Lance's chest. "I wait!"  


Lance laughed a bit. "Maybe someday you can write a kinky story for me." He winked. He leaned forward and whispered in Keith's ear. "I'd love to watch you write while I control the vibrator that's in you."  


Keith shuttered. His eyelids fluttered. Swallowing, he asked, "So what does this toy do?"  


Lance pressed close against Keith, letting him feel his arousal. He ground himself against Keith. "Well," he drawled, placing the headpiece on the side of his face. It stuck glowing. The disk hissed as he placed it beside them. "We control them with this."  


Purple tentacles slithered out from the disk. They wrapped around Keith's ankles, slipping up his pant legs. Squeezing his thighs, they massaged him, probing curiously at his skin.  


Keith's breath shook, heart pounding, insides quivering. His damp, shaking, fingers twisted the headpiece between them. He stared at it, nervous tongue darting out to wet his lips.   


"You don't have to." Lance bit his lip. Nervous butterflies tied his guts into knots.   


The tentacles receded to Keith's calves.   


"You can sit back and relax while I do all the work."   


He laughed a bit. "Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm into this, but I wanted to try with you." Swallowing he said, "We don't have to do this if you–"  


"Don't be stupid," Keith interrupted. His heart softened at Lance's vulnerability. He placed the connector at his temple. Its warm buzz filled his mind for a nanosecond. "Of course, I want to fuck you with some tentacles." He grinned, his thighs soaking. "Game on."  


Lance grinned as the disk hissed a second time. "Game on."  


Tentacles, smooth and slick, wrapped around his legs. "Remember the safety words?"  


"Yellow means slow down, unsure," Keith recited. Tentacles licked their way under his shirt. His breath caught, he shuttered as they tweaked his nipples. "Red is a hard stop."  


"Good boy," Lance whispered. His breath hitched as the tentacles caressed the skin around the elastic of his briefs. The tips rubbed against his thighs and his stomach, pressing.  


"They're not as gross feeling as I thought they would be."  


"Lance," Keith gasped. The tentacles lifted him up. "Shut up."   


His pants, and underwear, rubbed against his skin as the tentacles slipped them down. The cool air caressed his dripping arousal. He shivered at the gentle touch.  


Nerves made Lance's laugh edged. The tentacles stopped their caressing of his stomach.  


"Are you sure you're okay?" Keith asked. His worried look made Lance's heart flutter.  


"Yeah, yeah, totally." Lance's breath hitched as a tentacle slithered up to his neck, playing with his ear. It mimicked what Keith would do with his tongue to get Lance in the mood.  


"Remember the safety words?" Keith watched, he wished he could leave hickeys on Lance's neck, but as long as Lance held him up like this...  


The tentacle on the side of Lance's neck grew a suction cup. It pressed down on Lance's neck, pushing down and pulling up.  


Lance's breath quickened as he leaned his neck to the side. "Yellow means slow." His mouth opened in a groan as he was lifted up like Kieth. "Red means stop." His legs quivered.  


"That's it." Keith grinned. He frowned at the tentacle on Lance's neck. "Lance, what can these things do?"  


"I don't know," Lance admitted. "Ah, I didn't read the instruction manual."  


"Lance!"  


"I know I know." Lance grinned. "Well, we know it can produce suctions..."  


"Ah!" Keith shuttered as two of tentacles held him up splayed open. His smooth thighs trembled. He shined, red, pulsing, under the bedroom lights.  


"Let's find out what else they can do," Lance whispered.  


One tentacle stretched out, a sucker appearing on the end. Instead of heading for Keith's Pre-testosterone dick like he wanted, it traveled up. Slow. Sucking up to his chest, leaving small circles, until it clamped down on Keith's nipples.  


"Lance." Keith bucked his hips. "Lance, I want–" he groaned as the tentacle pressed on his sensitive nipples.  


"What's wrong, Keith?" Lance smiled. "Did you want me to suck on your dick?"  


Keith grinned. "That's a perfect idea."  


Lance yelped at the tentacles moved him, thrusting his face against Keith. His breath shuttered at the sight of Keith's arousal. The musky scent filled his nose; his mouth filled with drool. He swallowed. His tongue flicked out, brushing against Keith's pre-testosterone dick.   


Keith groaned, his head falling back, hair cascading into the air.  


Lance made the tentacles tighten around Keith. He ordered the ones on his nipples to vibrate as they sucked.  


Keith gasped. "Fuck! Lance!"  


"I'm really starting to like these things!" Lance chirped. He gave a long, slow, lick up Keith's dick. He smirked.  


Keith groaned. Smaller tentacles slipped up the sides of his lips, holding him open for Lance. 

Lance sucked on Keith's dick. He moved his mouth to scrap his teeth against Keith's lips. He ordered a tentacle to wrap around Keith's waist, preventing him from bucking.  


"Lance," Keith groaned. His head rolled to the side. "Lance."   


Lance sucked hard on Keith's dick. "You taste so sweet." He muttered. "I fucking love tasting you." His tongue dipped into Keith's hot, moist, entrance, licking the twitching sides.  


Keith gasped. His eyes squeezing, tight. A tentacle wrapped around his neck, massaging it.  


"I love the noises you make."  


Lance sucked on Keith's dick. He ordered a tentacle, small enough to be a loose thread from his shirt, to wrap around it. It vibrated as Lance hummed and sucked.   


Keith choked on his groan, straining to tilt his hips. What he wouldn't give to be able to smash Lance's face into him, and ride him into orgasm.  


Lance squeaked as the tentacles pushed him further into Kieth. His nose buried into Keith's hair. He swore he could feel bone.  


"S-sorry," Keith gasped as he told the tentacles to let up. The moved Lance back, his lips shined.  


Lance licked his lips. "It's okay." He smirked. "I guess you're pretty eager huh?"  


"Fuck off," Keith groaned as the tentacle intensified its vibrating. "Ah, Lance."  


"You're drooling." Lance ordered a tentacle to wipe the drool off of Keith's face. Then tentacle brushed against Keith's lips, dipping in and out of his mouth.   


Keith panted as he twirled his tongue against the tentacle.   


Lance groaned. He looked at Keith's sex.   


"Keith," Lance called.   


"What?" Keith muttered as the tentacle left his mouth alone. He lifted his head to look at Lance.  


Lance stared back, licking his lips. "You're so...fuck..."  


Keith smiled. His heart fluttered and gut tightened at Lance's words.  


"I'm going to keep you like this," Lance decided. "I'm going to keep you wrapped up in these things. One around your dick, vibrating, pulsing."  


Keith gasped as it changed to a vibrating pulse.  


"Massaging you."  


The tentacles squeezed and rubbed Keith's thighs, arms, neck, shoulders. He groaned, his breath hitching.  


"Fucking you."  


One tentacle slick with lube traced a pattern down the side of Keith's head.  


"Huh, these things can self-lubricate."  


It slithered down Keith's chest, stomach and up his thighs, leaving a wet trail. The tentacle traced his lips, teasing, prodding, stroking. Keith shuttered, whining.  


Keith groaned. "Fuck me."  


"Okay!"  


The tentacle plunged into Keith, twisting until it found his favorite spot. It pressed against it, as it moved in and out.  


"Ah!" Keith's back arched.  


Lance groaned. His arousal throbbed, aching. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, drool filled it.  


"Keith!" Lance squeaked as the tentacles tugged his pants down around his knees.  


Through the arousal Keith made the tentacles lift Lance. They forced Lance's legs apart. Cock bobbing, precum making it shine. One tentacle wrapped around Lance's cock, squeezing and stroking.   


"Ah!" 

Lance shuttered as his shirt ripped apart. "Keith! My shirt!"   


"I'll get you a new one," Keith rasped. White dots dance in his eyesight, everything had a second color to it.  


Lance moaned. Slick tentacles licked at his skin, leaving trails of lube all over him. They tweaked his nipples, massaged his stomach and thighs, pulled on his hair and ears. Ones with suctions left small circles all over his body.  
  


"Keith," Lance groaned.  


Keith moaned in response as the tentacles holding him moved him closer to Lance. Face to face, they looked at each other. They kissed, open-mouthed, tongues twisting, mouths sucking.  


Lance jolted as a tentacle, slick, small, wiggled its way up his ass. He moaned jerking, Keith echoing his noise. He opened his eyes, his breath leaving him. Keith rutted against a tentacle, the same one that twisted around Lance's leg and up his ass.  


"Fuck." Lance whispered as a tentacle entered his mouth. It played with his tongue, mapping his mouth.  


Keith gasped. The tentacle within him vibrated. He made the one in Lance find his prostate and vibrate, pressed against it.  


Lance yelled, coming undone. His cum splattered against Keith warm, dripping down his stomach. Keith shuttered, groaning as he came.  


Sensing the orgasms, the relaxed muscles, the tentacles sat Lance and Keith on the floor. It retreated into the disk. The mind controls clattered to the floor.  


"So," Lance panted. "A good buy?"

000

Kudos mean a lot, comments mean more!


End file.
